Juliunna Lucius Malfoy
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Draco's little sister has succeded in what he couldn't. Convinced Harry to join Slytherin. Will Juliunna Lucius Malfoy change Harry's life? Or will he remain loyal to the light? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Juliunna Pov

"Mommy, can I get these robes?" I asked, gesturing to the pretty red one. I feel that if Aunt Bella weren't in Azkaban, she'd wear this. Aunt Bella always had the best sense of style.

"Juliunna, you know that you need black robes! But if you behave, you can get them as a side gift." I smiled at mom's words. I always get my way with my family, let me explain:

My name is Juliunna Lucius Malfoy, daughter to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Sister to Draco Malfoy, well, twin sister. Except I don't exactly look like a Malfoy. I get most of my looks from my Mother's side. The Black Family. I pretty much have Aunt Bella's long succulent black locks, but instead of Aunt Bella's height, I seem to have gotten length. When it's not in a hair tie, it falls to the small of black. I've gotten Uncle Sirius's skin color. Tanner then my brother, but paler then Sirius.

But out of all my body parts, my favorites are my eyes. It seems to be the only thing that I got look wise from my Father. We share the same ghostly pale grey eyes. Both alight with magic, defiance, pride, and swag.

Yes, I said swag.

"Okay dear, your turn." Madame Malkin called, and I smirked as I carried my robes to the back. "Hello Draco, isn't it a delightful morning?" I swooned to my twin brother, and climbed up next to him on a footstool.

"Well, it _was_ fine-!" I feigned hurt at his words. "Draco, you are such a rude brother, you're breaking my heart!" I cried out, as the witch began to sew my robes.

"Ah you know I'm just kidding. Hey, I want to introduce you to someone." He turned to the boy next to him, and I waved. "Hi, my name's Juliunna Malfoy, what's yours?" I introduced myself.

"Harry Potter." He said, and I felt the pin slip from the witch's arm and poke me. "Ouch!" I zipped, but no one said anything." Draco however, zapped back to life at my yelp. "Harry Potter?" He asked, and Harry nodded.

"Well, I think that it's a pleasure to meet you Harry." I said, and noticed the blush on his cheeks grow brighter. He avoided my eyes, but leaned across Draco to shake my hand. When our hands broke apart, Draco shook Harry's hand.

"Well Harry, I hope that we can be friends. What kind of house are you thinking of getting in?" Draco boasted, and feigning boredom, he twirled a piece of my hair between his fingers.

"Uh, I don't know what about you two?" Harry said nervously, and Draco smirked. "Well, no one really knows until they get there do they, but I know Jule's and I will be in Slytherin. All our family has been in Slytherin. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" Harry answered that question with another question.

"What's it like to be in Slytherin?" Because Hagrid says that there hasn't been a dark witch or wizard who hasn't gone bad that was in Slytherin." Draco and I were silent. We looked at each other, and then back to Harry. And then burst out laughing.

"Harry, it's just a superstition that most wizards have about our house. But you'll have to hear the story from a true Slytherin, and seeing as if my family has been in it for over a hundred generations, I should tell you the truth." I took a deep breath, and thought about all the things I knew about Slytherin.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie. Slytherin has produced more Dark Wizards then all the other houses, and that's where they got the idea. But it's not all like that. For instance, look at Draco." Draco, overly proud at being mentioned, puffed out his chest and smirked.

"Overly confident smirk, thinks' that everyone is beneath him, and at Hogwarts, people will even say he's a scrawny git." Harry smirked at Draco's back when Draco glared at me. Harry fought to laugh behind Draco's back.

"In his mind, if you're a muggle born, or in any other house except Slytherin, you're not even worth his time. Yes Harry, you'll get people like that. Almost everyone in Slytherin feels that they have to act like that, to keep appearances up. They've grown up hearing that this is right and this is not." I looked Harry in the eyes and realized that he understood.

"Well, what I mean is how they treat each other, fellow Slytherin I mean." Harry asked. Draco took this one. "Well, don't think I'm sort of anything but…" Draco held my hand. "Well once we get over the initial first week, get to know everyone and all, it's great. Everyone's helpful, and we _**never **_turn our back on a fellow Slytherin." He spoke with such truth and pride that I almost cried. Almost. Almost don't count!

"If…" Harry started, and I noticed his eyes dart to the window. When I looked, there was a man holding two ice cream cones. Hmm, I want ice cream. "Slytherin sounds nice and all but… What will my friends think?" Silence, but I angrily answered.

"If they're really your friends, they'll understand." I said, and Harry smiled. "Well Slytherin sounds pretty nice. But I'm not sure that I'll be able to get into Slytherin. What would happen if I'm not?" He looked to me with an innocent stare, and I couldn't help but blush.

"That depends, for instance, I'm not talking to you if you're in Hufflepuff." I warned him, and Harry's smirk mirrored mine. "Are you kidding me, Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, right guys?" Harry spoke witht the voice of a true Slytherin.

"Right Harry." I smiled, and Draco smirked. "Well, we'll see you at Hogwart's Harry. Have a good summer." Drac o shouted, and Harry beamed at us. He hopped down from the stool and as he walked away, I couldn't sworn that he had winked at me. Another blush!

"You know what Draco, I think that we just changed a life." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry Pov

The last month was pretty much _the _best ever! I spent the last month sending letters to my best friends Draco and Juliunna. Juliunna even gave me some advice to deal with the Dursley's. Draco and Juliunna felt really bad that I have to live with the Dursley's, so they wrote up a script. I had spent the last ten minutes thinking, and this might work.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were sitting. Dudley looked up, and saw me, and quickly converted his eyes. I stared at Aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?" I asked, and stood up straight. Vernon grunted, and Petunia pursed her lips to show she heard.

"Why can't I be normal like you?" I asked softly, and they, including Dudley, looked up in surprise. "Wha- What?!" Aunt Petunia said, as if she couldn't believe what I was saying.

"I want to be like you guys, I don't want to be a freak." I said, and Uncle Vernon glared at me. "You know boy, _normal _children don't go off to that freak show of a school." He snapped. Juliunna had thought of that too. Bless her.

"I don't want to go to that freak school. But I asked that weirdo who came to pick me up, and he said that if I don't learn how to control my… You know what!" I spat bitterly, and Uncle Vernon looked at me in a new light. "Then it could get really dangerous. I don't want to be someone like that oaf! If only my mum hadn't been one of them!" I said, and Aunt Petunia practically swooned.

"If only my mother was as sensible as you Aunt Petunia and if my father only has as much brains as you Uncle Vernon." Uncle Vernon was speechless.

"Boy, are you really serious?" He said, as if expecting me to say 'sike' at any minute now. "I'm more grateful to have parenting figures like you both. And Dudley," I stopped, and turned to Dudley.

"Dudley, I've always been jealous of you." I mentally screamed at Draco's words, but they were obviously working their charm. "You were always the popular one, the talented one, and even the good looking one." Dudley's pig like face blew up in shock and pride at my words. Loser.

"I, I want to start all over. I'd like to be friends with you." Walking forward, I held my hand out for a shake. Dudley contemplated me for a second, and I knew that this was the deal breaker. If Dudley accepted me, then so would the rest of the family.

"Yeah, let's be friends." Dudley said, and shook my hand. Aunt Petunia stepped forward, and thought for a second. Then, she did something that I didn't even think was possible.

She gave me a hug. "You know, I had my doubts about you but… Now I know that I was wrong. You… You really do belong here. If you want, you can call me 'Mum'." She cried, and Uncle Vernon stood up too. "And you can call me 'dad'." He said, and clapped me on the back.

"Welcome to the family." Dudley said. Wow, that was fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry Pov

Allow me to say that my life with the Dursley's has definitely improved. I had to pretend to cringe a lot, every time something even partially related to the magical world was mentioned. I bit back insults, did all my chores without complaints, made them delicious breakfast without being asked, and took up the 'Hobby' of polishing their shoes. So apart from the extra labor, there were a lot of benefits from chores.

With some of the money I got from Gringotts, I 'Paid back' the Dursley's the money I 'Owed' them. I gave them about a hundred dollars in Muggle Money. And when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon asked if I robbed a bank, I replied with, "My disgraceful Mother and Father owe you a lot. What with taking me in and all." I said, but in the back of my mind cursing the Dursley's existence. For that little comment, earned me a hug and a cookie.

"Harry?" Aunt Petunia started. Ah, instead of boy, they've started calling me by name. "Yes mummy?" Yeah, I learned quickly that calling them 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' helps with brownie points. She smiled at me.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but when do we have to take you to the train station?" I took the envelope out of my pocket and looked it over. "Ha, well isn't this weird. **Very **weird. It says that I have to take the train tomorrow. But the weird thing is, I have to catch the train at platform nine and three quarters."

Aunt Petunia threw me a weird look.

"Excuse me, platform nine and three quarters?" Uncle Vernon asked. I nodded. "I swear, their kind are off their knockers. And out of all the means a transportation, they picked a train."

"I know right! What's the matter, are all the magic carpets gone?" I joked, making Dudley and 'Daddy' laugh. "Good one Harry." Dudley said. I nodded.

"So Dudley… Have you lost weight?"

**Juliunna Pov**

"Juliunna Lucius Malfoy is the best witch alive. Say it!" I growled again. I sank my fingers deeper into Draco's ribs and tickled him. He laughed uncontrollably as I climbed on top of him. On the seat of our family limo, he kicked me.

"I will, (Cackles) never ever (giggles) say that!" (Gasps) I let my knee fly into his stomach. "Why you little-!"

"Children calm yourselves!" Mother screeched, and Father chuckled. "Listen to your mother and I kids. We're almost to the station." He chuckled.

"And besides Juliunna. _I'm _the best witch alive." Everyone chuckled at her.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my babies so much. Oh, I hope you kids will be okay. I'll send you both sweets every day. Write once a week too!"

"Alright mommy." I said, and Draco nodded solemnly. "Now, you both take good care of each other. Don't fight, get good grades, make friends, and if you must touch a mud blood make sure you watch your hands." I rolled my eyes, but this time Draco smirked.

"Yes Mommy."

"Ah, and this rule is for Juliunna only." Father said, and leaned forward in his seat threatenly. "No boys. Okay?" I held up my hands so he could see, and then crossed my fingers. "Sure thing Daddy 'o."

He groaned and sat back in his seat. "Just… Draco watch her."

"Sure thing Dad."

"Oh, and make our family legacy proud by getting in Slytherin. That will be all." He said coldly, and stopped to look out the window.

"Oh that rights, is Uncle Snape still a potions teachers?" I asked, breaking the cold tension in the car. "Yes, he's also Head of Slytherin house. You only hear that every week Juliunna." Draco smirked, making me remember what we were doing earlier.

"Now… where were we dear brother?" I said slyly, before pouncing on his surprised form.

"We're here!" Mother and Father said ceremoniously, and pulled Draco and I apart. As our limousine pulled to a stop, Mother helped me out."

"Straighten up. Fix your hair. Don't scrunch up your nose like that!" She said to Draco, as I scowered the place for Harry. He had to be here.

"What are you looking for?"

I jumped as Father appeared out of nowhere. "N-Nothing." I stuttered, and watched him magic my trunk out of the backseat. "So, I want to talk to you about you and Draco's friend." He said.

"Yes Daddy?" I spoke sweetly, with a cute baby voice. The same voice I used to charm Draco with to buy me things. Those were the days…

"It is to my attention that you both have befriended the Potter boy?" He asked. I nodded. I already knew what he was going to say.

"The same boy that brought upon the downfall of our Lord?" He said with more of a whisper then last time. "But daddy, he could change-!"

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically.

"Really! He's going to Slytherin too! That's a start!" I whispered, allowing him to think. He pushed my cart alongside Draco's toward Platform nine and three quarters. "Well just be careful alright? I know that the Dark Lord was vanquished a long time ago, but if his followers were to find out that my children were friends with… _the boy who lived…_ I wouldn't be able to bear the consequences."

"What consequences?" I asked, now curious.

"Well let's see, the more devoted one's would hunt us down. Probably try to kill us off-!"

"People would do that?!" I gasped. "Just for hanging out with Harry?" I asked softly again. People are just so rude!

"Oh yes, they definitely will. Just be careful please, ran I don't want anything to happen to our family because of your… carelessness." He warned me, and I nodded. We stopped at the platform.

"You first Princess." Father said, and I walked right into it. I looked around and sighed happily. It was amazing.

"Hi." A voice said, and I turned around. I was instantly met with the most beautiful eyes ever! "Hi!" I said shyly. But that was all I could get out before he gave me a sly smile and ran away. He's cute. But when I turned around, I found the reason he ran.

Draco.

(Sigh) Brothers are weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Juliunna Pov**

I squealed happily when I saw Harry. He was looking around curiously at the different people on the platform. "Daddy, can Draco and I go see Harry?" I asked happily, and hoped that the joyful look on my face was enough to let me. Apparently it was, for he nodded.

"Come on Draco. Let's see if we can scare him." I grinned at my brother, who was looking even more cocky then usual. "Sure, why not." Was all he said, and we ran up to meet him. Harry was looking at the train when we got right up behind him. Draco gestured to his back, and I nodded. It's not like he's going to hop on some boys back in public. Rearing back on my heels, I pushed off from my heels and jumped onto Harry's back. His surprise face was priceless.

"Ah!" He shouted, and fell to the ground with me on his back. "What the-!" He made an 'o' face when he turned around, bringing him face to face with me. "Oh, it's just you. Don't do that!" He shouted, but couldn't stop himself from laughing. I hugged him, and Draco waved when Harry got back to his feet. "What's up Harry? Hey, you should meet our parents. There running over here right now." Draco drawled out sarcastically, and we all turned in their direction.

"When we said you could go see the boy, we didn't say to kill the boy." Father snapped, but we both knew that he wouldn't mind that happening.

"We weren't going to kill him Daddy. We were just going to scare him. It was pretty funny though." I giggled, but shut up when mother raised an eyebrow at my clothes. She's always freaking out at my clothes.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is Harry." I gestured in between them, and Harry shook both of their hands. Mom and Dad looked a little wary, but that was to be expected.

"Ah," Father said softly. "This is the famous Harry Potter my children have befriended." He said, making me roll my eyes. "Yes, he is. And this Harry, is my sarcastic Daddy. The father of the children the famous Harry Potter had befriended." I said in the same tone Daddy had used. He raised an eyebrow at me, surprised at my language, but I didn't really care.

"Anyway, I suppose you three have to get on the train. Let's get a move on children." Mother said nicely. Father and her helped the three of us get our trunks on the train, so I guess that was nice. At first, I thought that we were going to get through the take off pretty nicely without any embarrassments. That is, before my mother placed a big juicy kiss on my cheek in front of Harry!

"Be good children. Remember, we love you and can't wait till you get home for Christmas. Goodbye Darlings." She smiled sweetly, and hugged me tightly. And when I looked over her shoulder, I saw Draco and Harry chuckling into her hands.

"Goodbye Mommy, I love you too. But don't forget about Draco Mommy. He was telling me all night about how he'd miss your kisses!" I sweetly lied, and she turned around for Draco too. Ha. Draco turned horrified, and looked around for a way out. Well sure there was one, if you wanted to run pass Father.

While Draco got his kisses, I ran to hug Father Goodbye. "Goodbye Daddy, tell Grandpa, and Grandma that I love them. I don't kick Dobby." I warned him quietly, and Father rolled his eyes. "He's just a house el-! Alright never mind. I love you too. And whatever your mother said, right back at you." He smirked, and hugged me. Harry was looking around awkwardly, and I kind of felt bad for him. He didn't exactly have a real family anymore.

"Goodbye Children. Goodbye Harry." They called, and we all waved when Mommy and Daddy got off the train.

"Goodness, doesn't she realize that we are too old for kisses? Doing that all out in public-!" Draco grumbled out loud when the train started moving.

"Oh Draco don't be such a fuss fuss." I giggled, and turned back to Harry. "Don't mind him Harry. Anyway, tell us everything about what happened at the Dursleys. Have they been treating you fine?" I smiled, and Draco sat down to listen.

Harry told us all about his wonderful new life at the Dursleys. He gets to go to stores and parks and he doesn't have to sleep in a cupboard anymore. He thanked Draco and I for sending him advice, because now he actually feels like a real kid. Those muggles treat Harry like a human being now, so we don't have to worry about them killing him at least.

"Well I'm glad your happy Harry. Maybe one of these days you can spend the night at our Manor." I said, and Draco nodded absently. Harry however, smiled widely at me.

"I'd like that very much Juliunna." He said, and the three of us looked to the compartment door. It had swung open revealing two twin boys, both huge and muscular.

"Hello Crabbe. Hello Goyle." I smiled. Draco swaggered to the door and invited them inside. "You'll never guess who we've met. Harry bloody Potter." He said, and Crabbe and Goyle went into fan mode.

"Wow. Harry Potter. It's awesome to meet you." Harry shook hands with Crabbe and Goyle weirdly. "Ah, how was your summer Malfoy? Was it awesome?" Crabbe said, and Malfoy snapped. "Of course it was. Shut up Crabbe. _**Anyway,**__" _He looked at Harry to make sure he was listening.

"My family and I went to France. We met the legendary Quidditch Player Rick Darkson." Rolling my eyes, I looked around the compartment to think. My thoughts seem to keep wondering back to the pair of blue eyes I met on the platform. I was starting to wonder whom he was.

Well, I guess I'll see him at Hogwarts.

**(A/N: Next time, the chapter will be longer. I'm just having a hard time finding inspiration for this one. But the more reviews I receive, the bigger my inspiration will soar.)**


End file.
